Your Body
by altaratheblack
Summary: Raven and Starfire have affections for each other, but how will Raven deal with it? Rated M for strong sexual references But no actual content. Better safe than sorry.


Your Body

Raven checked her watch. Ten more minutes before she could leave. She was really nervous. Would this be worth it? What if someone at the hotel talked?

She got up from the table and refilled her teacup. The kettle rattled as she set it back down. Robin and Cyborg both turned to look at her. Beast Boy was too absorbed in his video game to notice. She gave the two a look that said, "WHAT?" and they got the message. Trying to break the awkwardness, Robin cleared his throat and said, "Has anyone seen Starfire?"

Raven's searing hot tea exploded onto her face. She yelped. This time, Beast Boy heard her. The three of them converged on her, trying to help clean her up. After ten minutes of unbelievable pain and struggling to get them off of her, she was able to convince them that she was fine. Hoping that Robin wouldn't ask that question again, she went into her room to change.

She picked out a pair of sweats and a matching sweat jacket. Not her usual. But she liked the way the clothes felt. She crept down the hallway into Starfire's room. It was empty, but Starfire's scent clung faintly to the bedclothes. After picking up the cape she had left in there, she exited.

In the bathroom, she sprayed a bit of her lavender perfume onto her neck. She'd never really worn perfume before, she mused. Except to formal occasions, like press appearances. Only one thing left to do. She opened the secret compartment in her toiletries bag. It had a room card in it for room 256 at the Jump Motel. As she looked at it, her palms started to sweat. She wiped them on the towels and shoved the card into her jacket pocket. She picked up her small backpack from the doorway and went back to the living room.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she said to them in a short tone of voice.

They all turned to look at her in unison.

"Where are you going?" they asked at the same time.

"Out of town," she lied. "To see someone in Gotham. If you need me, just call my communicator."

Without another word, she turned and walked towards the elevator. Once the doors were closed, Robin returned to reading his paper and said, "Beast Boy?"

"I'm on it," Beast Boy said, shifting to fly form and buzzing away.

He followed her to the hotel, and decided that it was best not to follow her in. Shortly after, he informed Robin where she was staying. Robin raised an eyebrow, but chose to leave her alone.

Raven approached the room, but paused at the door. Was it really worth it? She pondered for a while before sliding the card through the electric lock. The light turned green, and she entered the room with bated breath.

She looked around. There were a few candles around, and an ice bucket in the corner with a champagne bottle frozen inside. On the balcony, she could see the vague suggestion of a silhouette. She swallowed hard, and set her backpack down next to the purple one that was already there. She approached the balcony and slowly opened the curtained door.

Starfire was there, elbows leaning on the railing, looking sad. When she heard the door, she turned swiftly, and smiled. She was wearing a pair of blue sweatpants with white stripes down the sides, and a purple tank top. She threw her arms around Raven, seemingly exhausted.

"I was beginning to think that you would not come," She said. Raven put her arms around Star's waist, and leaned to kiss her head.

"I'm glad I did," she whispered into her fiery hair.

_We've got the afternoon_

You've got this room for two 

They returned to the room together and popped the lid on the champagne. They sipped it slowly, studying each other.

"What made you decide to come?" Starfire said at last. "From the way you left last night, I did not expect we would meet like this again."

Raven shuddered at the memory of the night before. She ran it through her mind a thousand times, and she still couldn't explain what had brought on the denial, the hurt.

"I wasn't acting the way I should have been, Star," she said. "It was childish."

Star's hand fell upon her cheek, and her head snapped up.

"It was not foolish," Star said. "I feel like I do not belong sometimes as well."

Raven smiled faintly, and moved closer to Starfire. She laid her head in Star's lap, and let Star run her fingers through her hair.

One thing left to do Discover me, discovering you 

Slowly, Raven slid a hand up Star's shirt, pulling her down towards herself. Starfire unzipped Raven's sweater and ran a finger down her stomach, past her navel…

One mile to every inch of Your skin like porcelain 

Raven inhaled sharply, and pulled Starfire's body down so their lips could meet.

One pair of candy lips and Your bubblegum tongue 

It was all happening in slow motion. It was as though they weren't really doing what they were, merely watching from outside themselves. A dream. But definitely not an unpleasant one. When they had finished the deed, Raven exhaled the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She stared up at Starfire, feeling her red hair drape over her shoulders.

There's something 'bout the way the hair fall on your face 

_And I love the shape_ _you take while crawling towards the pillowcase_

Starfire crawled into the hotel bed and pulled the sheets up over herself. Lying there, Raven couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She looked around and nervously noticed the open dresser and the ice on the floor. She blushed, and Star giggled. Raven tackled her playfully, then settled next to her in the bed. Star laid her head on Raven's shoulder.

You tell me where to go and Though I might leave to fin it I'll never let your head hit the bed Without my hand behind it 

Raven sighed, and closed her eyes. What were they going to do? Could they tell the boys? She pondered this, and presently fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke, she was looking at Star's smiling face. "How did you sleep?" she asked softly.

She kissed her and whispered, "Very well." A shiver went through Star's body.

She noticed the clock on the wall. 10:30 pm. She sighed, and rolled over so she could pick up the telephone. "You want something from room service?"

Ten minutes later, a generous plate of food (and a pot of herbal tea) was wheeled into their room. They ate in silence.

And if you want love 

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_I take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be wild_

"I hate to talk about this," Star said quietly, "But I feel badly about Robin.

A knot appeared in Raven's stomach. "Me too."

"Should I tell him?"

Raven relaxed. "It's up to you, Star. Just remember…" she smiled up at her. "I love you."

Silent tears streamed down Star's face. She shoved food into her mouth to stifle a sob.

I know you're mine, all mine, all mine 

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Raven got down on her knees in front of her friend.

"You are so beautiful," she said simply.

_Your body is a wonderland_


End file.
